transparent
by We'reAllMad
Summary: They've never lived in the shadows; they've always been in the spotlight. But everyone has their secrets, and they're no exception. They've just learned to keep theirs extremely well-hidden. Five facts about characters of the next generation.


**A/N: I don't own anything that you recognize.**

_Teddy Lupin_

-1-

It's incredibly selfish, he knows, but on his worst days, Teddy wishes that his mother and his father hadn't sacrificed themselves in the war. He'll get angry at them for leaving him, even though they knew that there was a chance that they wouldn't come back. On those days, he feels abandoned, because _it isn't fair _that everyone else has a mother, has a father, has loving parents to go to. On those days, he thinks that despite the fact that Harry loves him (he knows that he does), he doesn't love him as much as James, Al, or Lily. Because those are his _actual children _and there's no way he'll compete with that, godchild or not.

Those days are few in number compared to the better days, though, and most of the time, he's proud of his parents, proud of their bravery, proud of the role that they played. And most of the time, he feels like the fourth child in the Potter household, as loved as the other Potter children.

-2-

Grandmum Andromeda is possibly his favorite person in the world. She's snarky, a trait that she passed down to him, and to his delight is never docile or passive, and is a bit of a firecracker (with quite a bit of a temper too). She's nothing like a stereotypical grandmother, and Teddy loves her for that. She's the closest thing he has to a mother and his closest friend, the first one he turns to about anything. She's the one who raised him and who taught him all about both worlds, Muggle and Wizardry. He will be forever grateful to her, grateful that she took him in and under her wing.

Between Gran and the Potters, he thinks that he's the luckiest guy in the world: he's got the best family ever.

There will be time for his other family later.

-3-

Teddy, when he was growing up, had never been afraid of Bill Weasley. Bill was funny, cool, and easy to talk to. He was a good person to turn to when Teddy got into trouble (although, to be fair, a _lot _of the Weasleys and the Potters were good for that. And thankfully too, because getting into trouble happened often). He liked Bill, and Bill liked him. They even had this running joke, howling at the full moon together (which frightened many of their neighbours, much to their amusement), and had bonded over eating very rare meat and being "PMS-y" (of _course _George and Aunt Ginny would come up with that) around the time of the full moon.

But, not going to lie, as friendly as Bill was, Teddy thought that he was _the _most intimidating person in the world when Bill asked to speak with him alone _after _he'd found out that Teddy was dating his daughter.

Scariest. Moment. Of. His. Life.

-4-

Five years later, and he's changed his mind. He and Vic have been married for a year or so, and it's been a while, and everything was rolling along smoothly (mostly, at least), and they've talked about starting a family soon.

Which didn't seem like that of big a deal at the time, but really? Right now, it is _way _too soon.

The scariest moment of his life isn't the confrontation with Bill anymore. Or the moments leading up to their wedding (_what, you lost the ring?_).

It's learning that he's going to be a father.

A father.

Him. Ted Lupin.

Vic is beaming, almost literally bounding off the walls. She's ecstatic, and all he can do is give her a wide-eyed stare of shock. _Um. _

He loves her. Like, _loves _her, in a way he would never be able to love any other girl. What else can he do but pretend to be just as happy? Whatever puts a smile on her face.

-5-

When Teddy sees her for the first time, he realizes that it's all going to be okay.

Don't get him wrong - he's still terrified, just as scared as hell as he was before.

But when Teddy holds her for the first time, he realizes that anything that he has to do, whatever sacrifices that he's going to make, it'll be worth it.

So maybe he's afraid. But he'd do anything. Everything will be worth it, for her.

For his daughter.


End file.
